Noir instantané
by S'Lia
Summary: Il avait suffit quelle survive. Qu’il réalise quelque part au milieu de cet enfer, des flammes, des cris, du carnage, qu’il y avait une chance, même impossible, de sauver la femme qu’il aimait. Qu’elle vivait encore. Pour le moment. -Ianto/Lisa Ianto/Jack


**Titre :** Noir Instantané _(3)  
_**Pairing :** Ianto/Lisa, Jack/Ianto  
**Genre :** limite Réalité Alternative, angst  
Spoilers : 1x04 « Cyberwoman » principalement (certaines infos de 2x12 " Fragments", et 2x05 " Adam" )  
**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, jamais à moi,et encore moins de sous avec etc.

**Résumé : « **Il avait suffit quelle survive. Qu'il réalise quelque part au milieu de cet enfer, des flammes, des cris, du carnage, qu'il y avait une chance, même impossible, de sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Qu'elle vivait encore. Pour le moment. »

**Noir Instantané**

Une seule question n'avait pas été posée. Une question essentielle_. « Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? »  
_Cette seule question aurait pu lever le voile sur qui était vraiment Ianto Jones.

Un agent félon.  
L'intrus de Torchwood 3.

Ianto préparait le café, _(1)_ deux sucres pour Gwen, ni sucre ni crème pour Owen, juste un peu de crème et une pointe de cannelle pour Toshiko, noir et serré pour Jack…et cette question était omniprésente. Pour lui. Ainsi que la douleur. Une sensation physique qui le labourait. Constamment.

Mais personne ne demandait jamais. Personne pour lui donner une raison de quitter cet endroit si douloureux. Si empli de souvenirs maintenant. Juste une poussée pour qu'il le fasse de lui-même, cette petite impulsion décisive. Il n'espérait rien de plus.  
On lui avait pardonné. Quoi de plus normal que de tenter l'impossible pour la personne aimée ? De plus humain ? On ne pourrait reprocher à Ianto Jones d'être humain. Du moins, ni Gwen, ni Tosh ou Owen ne le feraient. C'était un soulagement, et une torture.  
Il y avait bien Jack. Quand il rencontrait, plus rarement à présent, les yeux de Jack, il la voyait cette lueur. Cette trahison. Cette interrogation qui ne venait jamais.

A la place il y avait juste cette brisure. Une sorte de fêlure qui le séparait du capitaine. Il se demandait parfois, à quel point les choses s'étaient cassées. Surtout cette chose naissante. Entre eux. Dont il n'avait prit conscience qu'une fois brisée. Mais il savait: plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Alors il souhaitait encore plus qu'on lui donne une raison, une occasion de partir. Fuir cette douleur. Cet endroit. Ces souvenirs. Mais même ça, on ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ianto Jones était un homme ordinaire. Il n'était ni un homme de terrain, ni chercheur émérite. A Torchwood 1, il occupait un poste logistique avoisinant celui de Tosh. Le personnel étant largement supérieur en nombre à celui de Torchwood 3, tout comme la technologie plus performante,et la difficulté de sa tâche en était donc tout autant allégée. Puis comme l'avait dit Jack, il n'avait jamais été qu'un _« étudiant capable mais pas exceptionnel. », _tout juste un_ « apprenti chercheur. »_ .

Non, Ianto Jones n'attirait pas vraiment l'attention, ni l'intérêt de ses supérieurs.

Il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une personne flegmatique, voire détachée, calme. Ce qui était un avantage lorsque l'on travaillait dans ce genre d'organisation. De celles qui vous servaient des scènes macabres au petit déjeuner, des aliens- le plus souvent psychopathes- en vadrouilles au déjeuner et des fins du monde au souper.

Etait-il pour autant sous-estimé ? Non.

Ianto Jones avait un don, celui de passer inaperçu, de se fondre dans la masse. Il faisait partit de _ce genre de personnes_. Celles ayant besoin d'un objectif, et de points de repères pour fonctionner. Il fut un temps où Torchwood 1 satisfaisait pleinement ses besoins. Où il pouvait s'épanouir, discrètement, dans le cadre de ses fonctions.  
Puis il y eut mieux.  
Du noir et blanc, il découvrit la couleur.  
Il rencontra Lisa.

_« Combien de temps ? » _

On accusait à tord le Capitaine Jack Harkness d'avoir une mauvaise influence. Sur les gens. Sur Ianto Jones en particulier. Si rien n'était prononcé à haute voix, on pensait souvent que le comportement si…libre de cet homme venu du futur changeait son entourage à son contact. De manière néfaste car trop avant-gardiste. Et c'était bien normal qu'il le fasse. Seulement comprenez… Cet homme venait du 51° siècle, de cette ère qui semblait si dépravée, presque dénuée de mœurs. Choquante ! Ou était-ce juste Jack ?  
De fausses accusations.  
Ianto ne l'avait pas attendu. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de son influence pour passer du côté obscur de la Force.

Il avait suffit de quelques cybermens jouant avec le cerveau de la femme aimée.  
Il avait suffit d'une femme.  
Lisa Hellet.  
Il avait suffit qu'elle survive. Qu'il réalise quelque part au milieu de cet enfer, des flammes, des cris, du carnage, qu'il y avait une chance, même impossible, de sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Qu'elle vivait encore. Pour le moment.  
Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Alors si on lui demandait, enfin, _« depuis combien de temps ? » _Il répondrait : _« Depuis le début. »_ Avait-il jamais été un membre de Torchwood 3 ? Non. Non, Ianto Jones ne pouvait être considéré que comme un traître, un agent infiltré pour son unique cause. Sa seule mission. Lisa.

Il suffisait qu'il voit son visage blessé, qu'il se remémore leurs moments passés ensembles, leurs rires, leurs petites habitudes en dehors de l'Institut, ce pique-nique si agréable dans le parc, sa manière d'embrasser pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun doute.  
Puis il pensait à Jack. A Torchwood Cardiff. Ces gens qu'il avait eut temps de mal à approcher. Dont il savait peu de choses. Ses amis ? Les yeux bleus du Capitaine. Jack qui flirtait avec lui, lui souriait. Jack qui le frôlait… Et quand il voulait se concentrer sur son objectif, c'était lui qui ressentait ce petit goût amer dans la bouche. Trahison. Remords.

Quand il avait entendu parler de Jack, de Torchwood 3, il était au bout du rouleau. Il voyait ses chances de sauver Lisa s'évanouir dans les airs. En même temps que l'énergie de la technologie alien qui la maintenait en vie, en stase. Comme il l'avait dit, Torchwood Londres était plus avancé niveau technologie. Et pour un ancien de ses membres déterminés, ils avaient laissés pas mal de technologie alien derrières eux à la merci du premier connaisseur un peu débrouillard. Canary Wharf avait marqué les esprits, ce qui serait arrivé à moins. Il y avait eut un instant de flottement général une fois que la menace cybermens avait été définitivement écartée. Le temps de compter les pertes. De réaliser. Un moment sans penser au futur. Ni aux locaux abandonnés, juste sécurisés. Un moment avant le grand nettoyage. Mais pas assez.

Même avec cela, Ianto avait juste de quoi la maintenir en vie. Il avait récupéré…une partie du matériel nécessaire. Mais pas assez, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, et trop peu pour s'en servir. Et encore, il n'avait pas la puissance requise pour l'actionner, encore moins sans se faire repérer par le gouvernement.

C'est là que Torchwood 3 entrait en jeu. Là, qu'il avait entendu parler du Capitaine Jack Harkness, homme surgit de nulle part, de la renaissance de Torchwood à Cardiff. A ce moment là, il était désespéré, sentant presque filer entre ses doigts la femme qu'il aimait.  
Et la situation lui échappa. Ou peut-être lui avait-elle aussi échappée depuis le début ? Il ne fit que perdre de plus en plus le contrôle. Sur lui, sur les événements, sur son plan, sur Jack. Il avait cru contrôler Jack. Le maîtriser comme dans une équation, faire avec, ou au moins l'influencer. Lui.

En initiant ces flirts, ces jeux, il avait cru gagner un semblant de contrôle.  
Mais qui pouvait se vanter de contrôler le Capitaine Harkness ? Et pire encore, d'anticiper ses actions ? Le capitaine lui-même le pouvait-il d'ailleurs ? C'était un être tellement…Du 51ème siècle ?

Sans savoir comment, Ianto s'était piégé. Lui-même. Retour en arrière impossible, demi-tour impensable. Quand Jack plaisantait avec lui, Lisa s'effaçait de ses pensées.  
Puis elle fut là, l'évidence.

Le flirt amical avec Jack. Owen, Toshiko, et maintenant Gwen. Torchwood. Pas Lisa. Tout cela il ne le vivait pas pour Lisa. Plus maintenant. Non, une fois au Hub, parmi eux, Ianto ne vivait que pour lui. Pas de rôle, plus de façade. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand appartenait-il à Torchwood 3 au moins autant qu'il avait appartenu à Lisa ? Plus qu'il n'avait jamais appartenu à Torchwood Londres.

Ce fut l'enfer, parce qu'il y avait Lisa, et qu'il se refusait à l'abandonner. Si près du but, il pouvait la sentir, tiède, vivante. Il devait la sauver. Il le devait.  
Et…qu'il y avait Torchwood. Cette impression de les trahir. Son attachement à Torchwood. A ses membres. Et la confiance de Jack.  
Mais il devait sauver Lisa. Malgré tout, il devait le faire. Quelque part même, c'était trop tard. Depuis le début. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de la sauver. Jamais l'abandonner.  
Pas sa Lisa.

Et c'est ce qui c'était passé. Fidèle Ianto. Déterminé Ianto. Quand il repensait à ce qu'il s'était finalement passé. Il avait réussit. Il avait trouvé un chercheur. Il avait trouvé la puissance. Il avait la technologie. Lisa s'était levée. Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle lui avait parlé. Si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu le faire. Elle s'était enfin détaché du respirateur…Mais pour quel prix. Ils avaient sous-estimés la technologie des cybermens, lui, le docteur. Surtout lui. …Pour quelles conséquences.  
Tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce que Lisa, non pas Lisa, la cybermen avait fait… un monstre…plus Lisa…Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Mais comment faire autrement. C'était inextricablement liée à la fin. Si tout à un début tout à une fin.

Lisa était morte.  
C'était la fin. Il avait était incapable de la sauver. Peut-être s'il avait agit plus tôt… S'il avait eu plus de temps, de technologie. Peut-être.  
Mais Lisa était morte, et c'était la fin. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Pourquoi rester ici maintenant ? Il les avait tous mis en danger. Il avait désobéit. Il avait tué Lisa. Le docteur. La livreuse de pizza. Alors pourquoi Jack ne le laissait-il pas partir ?  
Ianto Jones s'était imposé de force dans l'équipe. Il n'avait pas été recruté. Pas vraiment.  
Ianto Jones était un intrus. Depuis le début.  
Ianto Jones était un traître. Il avait faillit tous les faire tuer. Suffisamment pour que Jack veuille l'écarter. De manière définitive. Que Jack soit furieux. Lisa était morte. Lui vivant. ( Vraiment ? Il ne se sentait pas comme tel.)  
Il avait sûrement perdu leur confiance. A tous. Au capitaine, encore plus. Et à raison.  
Pourquoi le faire rester ici ?

Il voyait encore son arme braquée sur lui, si proche, prêtée à tirer. Il sentait encore sa détermination furieuse qui n'avait été désamorcer que par la clémence et l'intervention des autres. Alors pourquoi Jack Harkness ne le chassait-il pas ?

Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un traître ?

Ianto Jones savait faire une chose à merveille. ( Du moins une chose que la bienséance permettait de nommer.) Et cette chose portait un nom : le café. Il était le seul du Hub à maîtriser le percolateur, machine diabolique, à savoir quel bouton presser et manette tourner pour en tirer le liquide le plus exquis. Jack n'avait pas manqué de lui faire une remarque à ce sujet, peu de temps après son arrivée. Mais après tout n'était-ce pas son travail ? Faire le café ?

Il avait réussit à se faire engager grâce à lui. Presque. Son café, son costume et son impertinence. Impertinence qu'il n'aurait pu se permettre ailleurs. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était si vite sentit chez lui, si vite adapté. Ce lieu était en dehors de toute comparaison, hors de toutes limites. A l'image de son maître. Jack.

Son café, aussi divin soit-il, avait un goût amer depuis quelques jours. Depuis Lisa. Depuis qu'ils se comportaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être évitaient-ils même sciemment le sujet.

Il se savait moins efficace. Parce que la douleur était là, grouillante dans son estomac. Et qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation des goûtes sombres s'écoulant dans un rythme régulier, et délicieusement odorant. Peut-être même que Bridget sentait que son esprit s'égarait, car il lui semblait que le percolateur se faisait plus capricieux. _(2)_ Peut-être était-ce sa manière à lui de réclamer son attention.  
Ianto retint un soupir, et se remplit une tasse de café. Noir, corsé à souhait. Comme son âme.

Il arrangeait les tasses fumantes des autres sur le plateau, quand une main se posa sur sa nuque. Une main chaude qui s'y attarda un instant. Un petit instant de réconfort, de chaleur. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour surgir ainsi. Pour le toucher ainsi au Hub. Jack.  
Et en effet qui d'autre que le Capitaine Harkness pour se glisser près de lui, et prélever sa tasse sur le plateau. Apprécier son café comme si de rien n'était, d'un petit hochement de tête.

« Encore là, Ianto ? »

Que lui pour chercher son regard, presque souriant. Pour être venu le chercher alors que les autres étaient en salle de conférence. Que lui pour se passer ainsi de mots.

« J'arrive, monsieur. » Et pour appuyer ses dires, il souleva le plateau dépassant son capitaine conscient de ce regard qui le suivait. Et qui le réchauffait lentement à l'intérieur.

Il était là pour Jack. Pour ces petits instants. Parce que sa vie maintenant était à Torchwood. Oui, c'était pour ça.

Il le savait maintenant.

**Fin.**

Bon...Le post-Lisa est ultra classique comme thème. Et je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement le fandom je crois. Mais j'ai bien aimé me torturer les méninges, enfin surtout celles du Tea boy. Aussi j'espère que cette petite chose vous aura été un minimum agréable sous la dent :)

A bientôt les gens!  
Biz Lia

_(1)_ J'avoue ne pas savoir quels cafés ils boivent huh. Hormis Owen qui nous le dit dans un épisode. Mais bon…  
_(2)_ Bridget ici est le petit nom du percolateur. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas dans la série, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je le sors d'une fic anglaise où un Ianto fiévreux rêve de son percolateur qui s'appelle « Bridget ». Tordant. Je me devais de faire un clin d'œil XD  
_(3)_ Ouioui c'est bien une vieille allusion au percolateur Bridget, au café nwar et aux idées nwar de Ianto. Même pas honte.

* * *

_Publié le 08-02-08 sur Tea'boy  
Transféré sur S'Lia le 24 juin 2009 ( donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour les impressions de déja-vu, et j'ai bien conservé vos reviews :) Merci encore )_


End file.
